Superman Returns
Superman Returns, released June 4, 2021, sees Armie Hammer reprise his role as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Janet Montgomery as Lois Lane, Sam Worthington as John Corben/Metallo and Henry Cavill as Bizarro. Directed by Shane Black Cast *Armie Hammer as Clark Kent/Superman - After returning from fighting Darkseid and the Apalexians he returns to Metropolis and tells Lois his idenity *Janet Montgomery as Lois Lane - Superman`s girlfriend who finally knows his identity *Anton Yelchin as Jimmy Olsen - NOW he works here everyday and takes pictures of Superman with Clark`s permission *Sam Worthington as John Corben/Metallo- A guy who died during the fight between Superman and Bizzaro has a robotic body along with a Kryptonite heart. *Henry Cavill as Bizzaro - a clone of Superman created by Cadmus. *Amanda Bynes as Lana Lang-cameo - Clark`s highschool girlfriend who moves back to Metropolis. *Mark Strong as Lex Luthor - Lex breaks out of prison from the events in The Justice League. *Adam West as Perry White- Clark`s boss who does not know about Clark being Superman. *Blyth Danner as Martha Kent- Clark`s mother who thinks what her son is doing is right. *Josh Brolin as Vandal Savage-cameo Plot The film starts out when scientists see a green piece of rock in the water and Lex Luthor gets in the boat and breaks his chains when he hits the sailor. Lex then thinks about if Superman could ever have a clone. 15 months later Clark is adjusting to the Daily Planet and walks past Lois on her way out. Clark catches her and asks her do you want to have dinner tonight ? Lois then tells Clark that she is in love with Superman and walks away. Clark watches her from the door and sees robbers come behind her and he quickly changes into his costume and gets there in time. Superman lands in front of her and beats up the robbers. Lois then thanks Superman and he tells her that he knows someone who is in to you. Lois gets confused and Superman hears a police car and flys away. Shifting to Lex Luthor arriving at a Cadmus building he tells some guards that he will get to destroy Superman but with his own DNA. Clark goes in his apartment and begins to feel that he should tell her and should not keep hiding it. Clark calls Lois and wants to talk because it is urgent. Shifting to Lex Luthor testing the Superman clone. His scientists says he looks bizarre, and Lex smiles and begins looking at a photo of Superman. Shift to a building where John Corben is alone where masked men break in there and takes out a gun he had with him. Lex comes in and tells him that Cadmus needs him. Shifting to Clark arriving home he turns on the news and the News report says that a gray monster that is similar to Superman. Clark becomes Superman and flies out the window. Shift to Bizarro destroying cars when Superman arrives. Superman punches him in the stomach and Bizarro gets hit inside of a building. Bizarro comes out of the rubble and charges at him destroying half the city. Bizzaro then picks up a large truck and throws it on Superman making him burst through a house. Superman then is on the ground and remembers what his adoptive father said to him and runs and beats up Bizzaro. Bizzaro gets hit in space and Superman goes to space and punches him to mars. Superman flies back down and decides to finally tell Lois that he is Superman. Clark heads to Lois`s house and Lois answers the door and Clark tells her that there are things that he has kept secret from her. Lois looks confused and Clark tells her that he is Superman. Lois runs away and Clark speeds in front of her. Lois then stops and tells him that he knew it was possible. Shift to Lexcorp where John Corben wakes up a half-man part machine. Lex comes in the room and tells John that he needs him to kill Superman for him. Metallo breaks out and tells him he fixed you up from Bizzaro but you were injured badly. Clark arrives to Smallville and sees his mother and his dog. Martha asks Clark how is life in Metropolis. Clark tells her good but his look somehow tells Martha that there is a problem. Clark eventually tells her and Martha listens and tells him that Superman is a symbol for the people. Clark then worries that Lois could die since he told her who he is. Meanwhile Metallo some how manages to take over the Air Force One plane and begins killing people. Martha sees the news and Clark tells her that he has to go. Shifting back to Metropolis, Lois sees the plane and begins to run but sees Superman in the air. Superman punches the window and gets shot at by thugs. The bullets bounce off of him and beats them up. After that Superman kicks the door open and sees Metallo with hostages. Superman tells Metallo to let them go but he shoots some of them and Superman charges at him and Metallo kicks him in the stomach. Superman gets up and punches Metallo across the room. Metallo jumps towards Superman and prepares to beat him up. Metallo then opens his chest full of Kryptonite. Superman gets weakened and gets beaten up more and bombs the plane and jumps out. Lois then sees the plane and begins to cry and sees Metallo but no Superman. 5 months later the news says that Superman has died and everyone bows down in silence. We then cut to Clark shirtless laying in the water. A farmer finds him and later nurses him back to health. Clark wakes up and smells stew cooking and looks around him. Clark gets up off the bed and the farmer tells Clark that he tried to stich you up but you kept breaking it with your skin. Clark tells him that he is Superman and he needs to get back to Metropolis soon. Meanwhile Lex Luthor has ran for president. Lois is there and remembers that Clark could be still allive since he is invulnrable We then cut to Clark flying out and the man looks up in the sky. Metallo knocks on Lois`s door and puts a bag on her head and captures her. Clark arrives at the Fortress of Solitude and activates a machine to talk to Jor-El. Jor-El appears and tells him that the man of tommorow was his destiny. Clark tells him that Superman was just a mask and Jor-El tells him that Clark Kent created the mask for Superman. Clark looks at a second Superman suit where Kryptonite won`t weaken him and suits up and flies up. Lana Lang is busy reporting Lex Luthor`s and Lex secretly attacks the building but Superman arrives. People cheer and Superman looks atg his childhood crush and flies to protect her from falling debris. Lex locks himself in a room and Superman busts in there. Superman picks Lex up and demans to know where Lois is. Lex laughs and tells him that she is gone. Superman speeds over to Lex and goes on the top of the roof and tells Lex angrily that he will drop him if he does not tell him where Lois is. Lex tells him that Metallo has her and Superman lands Lex on the ground and gives him to the police and flies off. Meanwhile Metallo is telling some robots to secure the area. The robots are on duty when Superman takes them out one by one. Superman gets inside and takes out the cameras using his heatvision. Superman breaks in the room and gets attacked by Metallo. Superman punches him in the face and kicks him in the stomach. Metallo opens up his Kryptonite chest and beats him up but Superman does not get weakened. Superman picks him up and throws him. Superman hears Lois scream and sees her almost being sent on a plane to Metropolis. Superman flies out and breaks open the plane and sees her strapped on it. Superman breaks it and flies out with her and kicks it to Metallo`s building. Lois smiles at Clark and tells him that she always knew that you could be Superman. Six Months later Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane are reporting that Superman has returned. Jimmy asks to take pictures of Superman and Perry White tells him yes. Clark hears sirens and Lois tells him to save the city. Clark becomes Superman and flies off. Post Credits Scene Lex is in prison and a guard says that someone with the last name Savage wants to speak to you. Lex tells him to bring the unknown person in and is revealed to be Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage tells him about an Injustice Leuage and tells him that it will give him a chance to kill Superman. Production The film was again directed by Shane Black and the story was to be about Clark struggling with his feelings for Lois. Armie Hammer said that he thinks that there are more things his character has to do. Meanwhile Mark Strong has stated that it was cool being bald again for the role of Lex Luthor. Reception Fans think it was a good movie and it was rated Outstanding by Angry Joe. They also liked the beginning but criticized that Clark was emotional through half of the movie.liked. Sequel There will be a third Superman movie in Phase 3 titled Superman Apocholypse With Armie Hammer, Jannet Montgomer, Mark Strong, Adam West, Anton Yelchin, with Blyth Danner reprising her role of Martha Kent. Amanda Bynes will also enter Clark`s life again. Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Superman movies